WO 2009/098640 (NXP B.V.) discloses a method of operating a resonant power converter in a low power mode of operation in which the switching is controlled to allow for improved operation at low power levels. The method involves introducing an interruption to the part of the switching cycle in which the low side switch of the resonant power converter would normally be closed.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in the specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.